


Where Is My Mind?| Frerard + Petekey AU

by tedistryinggg



Series: Frerad + Petekey Highschool AU [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Mikey Way, Band Fic, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, FTM Gerard Way, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor William Beckett/Gabe Saporta, Multi, Protective Pete Wentz, Set in 2010
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedistryinggg/pseuds/tedistryinggg
Summary: this is part two of my frerard and petekey series !! it leads directly on from the previous work in the series, so i advise you guys to go back and read that :)this is NOT a song fic
Relationships: Christa Toro/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Series: Frerad + Petekey Highschool AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

Frank:

I wake up to a cold bed. Huh, that’s weird. It’s not like Gerard to be awake before me. Ever. Not even on the morning of his art midterm when I’d caught him painting in his underwear and with paint in his hair. I look around the room, wanting some sort of sign to where my boyfriend could be. Besides, we have school. Oh shit, did I oversleep again? 

I check the time on my iPhone, and I’m quietly relieved to see that it’s 06:30 am. Gee can’t have gone far. I think about ringing his cell, but his phone lights up. He hasn’t got it with him. Maybe he’s in the shower. Or at Starbucks. I pace around his room, trying to look for where he could be. He’s definitely not in here. 

I jog up the stairs, hoping that Donna’s awake so I can ask her, but I’m met with Pete and Mikey, making out. This is not going to be a good day. At least Mikey turns his attention away from Pete for long enough to ask me what’s up. 

“I can’t find Gee.” I huff, and Mikey frowns. 

“Where was the last time you saw him?” Mikey asks, picking up his phone. 

“Last night. Or this morning, whichever you’d prefer,” I start. “It’s pointless trying to text him though. Wherever he’s gone, he hasn’t got his phone.” I say, and Mikey’s face falls from confusion to worry. 

“Shit.” Is all he can say. I see Pete put their hand over Mikey’s in an attempt to calm their boyfriend down. Suddenly, Gerard walks down the stairs, his newly bleached hair dripping down his back. 

“Hey guys, what’s up? I had to tone this, it was driving me mad.” He says, and I run over to him and hug him. “What’s this for?” He asks, clearly confused. 

“Gerard, Mikey and Frank are too amazed at the concept of you washing your hair that they both thought that you’d disappeared. Besides, I’m amazed you even know what toner is.” Pete says, smiling with their whole face. Gerard bursts out laughing, looking at Mikey and i, and then proceeds to flip Pete off. 

“Does the concept of me showering really confuse you guys so much?” He asks, hugging both Mikey and I. Mikey nods, and I notice he has tears in his eyes. “Surely my personal hygiene can’t be that bad. Of course I know what toner is, Pete. What do you take me for, an uncivilized caveman?”

“Dude when you were nine you flat out refused to take off that hat for two whole weeks.” Mikey says, rubbing his eyes. He looks like he got no sleep last night, and he’s paler than usual. His eye bags almost stand out on his face, even behind his black glasses. Gee cracks a smile. 

“I miss that hat. It was a good hat.” He says indignantly, going to run a hand through his hair, but then remembering how short it is.

“Dude, biologists would have studied that and found a new species. It was disgusting.” Mikey says, and I smile a little, imagining Gerard at aged nine in a really ugly hat. It shouldn't be so cute to me, but it is. “Petey can you put the coffee pot on for me please? I’ve been up most of the night.” He asks, and Pete nods, brewing the coffee. 

A few minutes later, Gee’s dressed in his favourite black jeans and a big hoodie. “Mikey? Can I have my binder back now please?” He says, and Mikey nods at his brother.

“Sure thing, dude. Let me go and get it for you.” He replies with a small smile, leaving Pete and I alone in the kitchen. 

“Looks like they had a pretty crazy night.” I say to Pete, who nods their head. 

“Yeah. Mikey didn’t fall asleep until after 2am.” Pete says. “I’m worried about them. Our boyfriends. It feels like they care about each other a bit too much. If Gee told Mikey to run into moving traffic to save an art piece, he would. That scares me.” They say, and while I know they’re being dramatic to prove a point, they're also not wrong. I exhale heavily. 

“They’re close, Pete.” Is all I could say before Mikey and Gee walk down the stairs. I pull out my phone and start playing Flappy Bird, to try and make it look like I was doing something other than talking about my boyfriend and his brother’s closeness. Gerard kisses my head, and I lean in to his touch. “How are you feeling?” I ask him.

“Better, thank you. You were so right about getting a haircut.” He says, snuggling into my side. “We have a bit of time before school, if you’re thinking what I’m thinking.” Gerard whispers, and I shiver in anticipation. 

“Let me brush my teeth first. And you’ll want coffee, won’t you?” I say. It’s not like I don’t want to, it just seems slightly impractical.

“Coffee can wait.” Gee says, and I can tell he’s getting impatient from the way he’s pulling at the cuffs of my jumper. 

“If you say so,” I say slowly. “But we are not going for a nap in the back of your car during third period again. My world history teacher is starting to get suspicious.” 

“You’re no fun, Frankie.” He pouts, but there’s still a glint of something in his eyes. He’s mischief, but god does he do it well. “I’ll be waiting.” I’m so wrapped up in Gerard’s little act that I don't notice Pete and Mikey staring at us. 

“Earth to Frankie.” Pete says, waving their hand in front of my face. “Go after him. He’s practically throwing himself at you.” They say, and I realise that they’re right. I smile to myself and I run a hand through my hair. I dyed the sides red last night, and I have to admit that it looks pretty good. “Go get your man.” Pete shouts after me, and I smile to myself. 

I walk down the stairs to the basement, and I find Gee passed out on top of his duvet. He’s asleep. I should’ve seen this coming. I don’t want to wake him though - he looks so peaceful. Instead, I settle for the next best thing, and I lay my head on his chest, using him as a pillow. I see him smile in his sleep, and he wraps an arm around my torso. It’s a weird position but it’s not uncomfortable. I could get used to this. Naps before school with my beautiful, sleepy boyfriend. The next thing I know is Mikey knocking on the bedroom door. 

“Come on, darling. School.” I say, putting my arm around his waist and supporting him as he stands up. He yawns and stretches, nearly whacking me across the face. 

“Need coffee.” He mumbles, and I roll my eyes.

“Baby, there’s no time for coffee. We have to go.” I say, trying to hurry him up the stairs. I see a Thermos full of coffee on the side in the kitchen with a note attached to it. 

_Gee: I somehow knew you’d be late because of whatever early morning activities you and Frank were up to, so I made you this. Please don’t be too late :)_

I smile to myself, but I have to immediately school my face. After Pete and I’s conversation this morning, I can’t encourage Gee and Mikey’s disgustingly cute sibling relationship. Then again, it’s neither Pete or my place to judge who our boyfriends are friends with. I see Gee smile sleepily, and he takes a long, satisfying gulp of coffee. 

“Bless him. He’s always thinking about others.” Gerard says, thinking out loud. “He’s probably studying with Joe and Trick. Speaking of Joe, can you hold my rucksack for a second please babe?” He asks me, and I smile. 

“Sure baby. Be quick though.” I say, watching him jog down the stairs. Either that coffee had meth in it, or Gerard’s just got a burst of energy from absolutely nowhere.

“You ready?” He asks, ruffling up his hair. He looks amazing. 

“Yeah. I’ll carry your bag for you.” I say, walking him to his car. I’m holding his hand, and I know it’s a cliché, but I feel at home. 

“Do you want to drive?” He offers, and I smile. I got my license a few days ago, and I haven’t had much of a chance to drive around. He throws me the keys, and I climb into the front seat. I pull out of the Way’s driveway, and Gee’s phone dings - he has a text from Mikey. “Babe, can we stop by Starbucks? The one two blocks away?” He asks, and I nod, turning around. What does it matter if we’re a little bit later, anyway?

“Do Mikey and Pete need a lift in?” I ask, confused. “I thought they were carpooling with Ray?” 

“Ray’s brother needs his truck, so Joe’s taking Pat in his car.” He explains. 

“Oh, okay.” I say, as I turn into the parking lot. Surely enough, Mikey and Pete are waiting for us. I pull up beside them, and roll down my window. “Hey guys.” I smile

“Hey Frank.” Mikey replies, opening the car door. “How late are we, exactly?” 

“2 minutes at the most. We’ll blame it on traffic.” Gee says, and I look down, blushing. I don’t know how we did it, but we arrived at school with a minute until the late bell. 

“Have a good day guys!” Pete yells after us, pulling Mikey towards the band room. I roll my eyes at them: it’s obvious that they’re not going to homeroom. Looks like I’ll be making an excuse up for them. Again. It doesn’t help with today being the first of my midterms. 

I walk into school, kissing Gerard goodbye outside his homeroom. “Have a good day, sweetheart. I’ll see you at lunch.” I say, pecking his lips. 

“You too, Frankie. I love you.” He says, walking into room 301. He throws a peace sign at Ray, and takes his seat at the back. I walk to my homeroom, and I'm surprised to see Pete and Mikey beat me there. 

“I thought you guys were going to the band room for a quickie.” I say, sliding into my seat. “Even you two aren’t that quick.”

“Hilarious, Frank.” Mikey says, rolling his eyes. 

“But yeah, that was our idea until we walked in on Mr Armstrong and his wife.” Pete says, grinning at Mikey. He blushes, looking down at his hands. “So we settled for just coming straight here. I’ve been told that the time we lost this morning will be made up though.” Pete says, bumping their shoulder with Mikey’s. I roll my eyes. I don’t want to know about my boyfriend’s brother’s sex life.

“Pete, TMI.” I say smacking them on the arm. Mikey glances over to them. 

“I told you Frank wouldn’t want to know.” He says softly, and Pete kisses his cheek, making him blush. He’s not usually this self conscious about PDA. For his sake and mine, I hope the announcements play soon. I want my chair to open up and swallow me whole. 

The good thing about dating Gerard is that whenever Pete and Mikey go into happy couple land, I have someone to not only be cynical with, but someone who will make out with me if I ask them to. I really can’t be bothered with school today, so I take off my jacket and put it on my desk to be used as a pillow. So fucking what if I get yelled out. 

It's like I’m in a trance all day. I don’t say much at lunch, and I lean on Gerard. It’s not because I’m tired, It’s like I’m burned out. I can’t be. Suddenly, I totally understand what Gerard was saying last night, and as I’m pulling Gerard towards his car and getting into the driver’s seat, it clicks. 

“Baby, where are we going?” Gerard asks, and he’s clearly worried. I owe him an explanation, but I don’t even know myself. I let the car take me to where I want to go. It’s almost like I’m not even driving. We end up on the ledge, overlooking Jersey. “Why are we here?” He asks, looking up at me, as I light myself a cigarette. 

“What you were saying last night, I think I get it.” I start, climbing over the hood of his car and sitting on the roof. It’s too cold to stay up here without my jacket, but at this moment, I’m past giving a shit. Gerard climbs up to the roof of the car, and he engulfs me in a hug. 

“Talk to me, Frankie.” He says softly, and I feel like I have no choice but to tell him. 

“Here goes nothing.” I start, and he puts my hand over mine, and squeezes. “I’m not a perfect person, okay? I’m not the kid on a bench you fell over on the first day that you were here. I’m flawed, and complex. Too complex for me to know the depths of it myself.” I say, and a weight feels like it’s been lifted from my shoulders. “Fuck, I’m not who everyone expects me to be. I’m not the ‘good catholic son’ my mom and stepdad wanted. I’m not ‘Frankie’, Gee’s perfect boyfriend. I’m nothing, and I wish people could see that.” I say, and suddenly I’m angry. I jump off of the car roof, grazing my knees and I start running. I hear Gee calling after me, but I keep running, not looking back once. 

Gerard:

I’m left sitting on the roof of my car, at a loss. What the fuck just happened? Not even 3 hours ago, we were kissing in a corridor like it was nothing. Like we were some normal couple. But no. We can’t be that. We never will be, until this cold, unforgiving planet sees us as normal. I try calling out his name again. Nothing. It’s starting to rain, and all the snow is turning slippery and sludgy. 

His phone's still in the car, so I call for him. I don’t know what to do with myself, so I wait it out. Sitting on the roof of my car, waiting for him to come back to me. 

If he ever will, that is. 

I feel like this is my own stupid fucking fault. It’s why Bert left me, isn’t it? Because I’m too fucking insane for my own good. The hot tears seep out of my eyes, a contradiction to the biting chill of the icy rain. I laugh to myself, but it comes out a bitter broken sound. With no joy. It’s oddly poetic, isn’t it? If Pete were here, they’d say some cringey shit about how it juxtaposes every cliché in romantic comedies. But I stay here, trying to find some divine answer to this. 

I’m soaked through my clothes. It’s not like I can go back inside my car now though, is it? But I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a small voice call out my name. I whip my head around, almost giving myself whiplash, and I gasp when I see Frank. My Frankie. With tears running down his face. I know what I need to do. I jump off the roof of my car, and I engulf him in a hug, and I let him cry. “You’re okay.” I soothe, rubbing the back of his head. 

“But I’m not.” Is all he can reply, before I’m kissing him. Hard. In the rain. He gasps into my mouth as I slam him back into the side of my car, his hands finding my hair and entwining his fingers through the now shorter strands. We stay like this for what feels like hours, exploring each other’s mouths and kissing like it's breathing. Like it’s the only thing keeping either of us from saying anything stupid, that could potentially jeporadise our relationship. I pull away from him, holding his face in my hands. 

“Don’t you ever run from me again, Frank Iero.” I say, and he looks so beautifully broken that I can’t resist diving in for another kiss. 

“I won’t, my darling. I love you more than anything.” He replies, kissing me back with the same ferocity, as he grinds against me, and it’s a frantic scramble to get out of our rain soaked clothes and into the dryness of my car. 

“You have protection, right?” I ask, between kisses, and Frank rips open the condom packet with his teeth. 

I’m lying in the backseat of my banged up Subaru, holding Frank close to me. “We’re doomed, aren’t we?” I say, my voice breathy and unlike my own. 

“Absolutely.” He agrees, kissing my temple. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He’s wrapped up in a blanket, and he’s shaking slightly. The radio is playing softly in the background - Where Is My Mind? by Pixies. It perfectly sums us up. How upbeat and cheerful we seem on the outside, yet how tragic we really are on the inside. I sigh, taking his hand, and kissing it. My boy. 

This is going to end in flames. But God, I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want this.

  
  
  


**_yikes, okay !! that was quite an opening chapter. don’t worry, the rest of the fic will be more upbeat than this, i was in the mood for a little bit of angst._ **

**_i hope you guys enjoyed this, feel free to leave kudos/comment if you enjoyed, it actually motivates me to continue writing. :)_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	2. 2

Gerard:

My mind won’t stop racing. I can’t stop thinking about what Frank told me when we were sitting on the roof of my car, the freezing cold rain soaking through our skin, chilling us. How he doesn’t think that he can be the person that everyone expects him to be. I can’t tell if it’s him being overdramatic or angsty, but there’s clearly something going on with him. It’s not like I can talk to him, though. We all know how well that went. And to make matters worse, now he won’t even share my bed with me. 

I exhale deeply, puffing my cheeks out. He’s in touching distance to me, yet he feels so far away. Like he’s always in his head, thinking of things that neither of us are brave enough to face yet, like the impending doom of how our relationship is cracking - and visibly. We need to do something about it. Frank walks into my bedroom, holding two steaming mugs of tea.

“What’s this for?” I ask, confused. He smiles, and rests the mugs down on my desk. 

“Well, my Mom always told me the key to a successful relationship was to always make your partner a hot drink when you’re making yourself one, so I made you one.” He says, and I look down, smiling. “Why are we forever running from each other?” He asks, and it feels like a slap in the face. I knew this was coming, but it still hits me like a slap across the face. I sigh, sitting up in bed. 

“Frank, can we not do this?” I start, but he cuts me off. 

“Mom also told me not to go to bed after a fight if it wasn’t resolved.” He says, hanging me my mug. It’s my favourite: it’s shaped like a shark. I look up at him, confused. 

“We’re not fighting, are we?” I ask, my voice small. I hate confrontation with a passion, and Frank softens. 

“Well, we’re not exactly at our best, are we?” He says. His hair is in his eyes, so I push it back for him, and it flops back, covering his right eye, and I smile sadly. He has a point. “I think we should, you know, try and fix whatever the hell is causing our problems.” He says, and I nod in agreement. 

“Me too.” I say, and we sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. “What exactly is our problem, babe?” I ask. I don't want to hear his answer.

“The thing is, I’m scared. For us, I mean. For the future of our relationship. You’re going to college in September. I f we can’t cope with this, how the fuck do you expect us to cope long distance?” He says, and there’s something about his tone of voice that makes my heart twist. This, whatever stupid thing that we’re fighting about, isn’t my fault. 

“Frank, I don’t think me going to college has anything to do with why we’re fighting.” I sigh, rubbing my eyes. He turns to me, sharply. 

“Why are we fighting, Gee? Do you want to tell me? Because I sure as hell don’t know.” He says, tears falling down his face. He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hands, embarrassed to be crying in front of me. “Once I can argue without crying, it’s over for you.”

“Frank, I have no idea.” I say, trying to keep my voice level. I reach out to touch his hand, and he takes it back. Like he’s been burned. “Please talk to me sweetheart.” I say, knowing that nickname will eventually get a reaction out of him. 

“I told you already. I’m not what everyone around me wants me to be.” He says, through gritted teeth. I feel my heart break a little, and I turn to look him in the eye. 

“Frankie, I’m with you because you’re you, and there is nothing more beautiful than you, in my opinion.” I say, taking his hands. Even in the low light of my bedroom, I can see the dark circles under his eyes. “You’re tired, baby. Get some sleep.” I say, finishing my mug of tea, and letting him lean his head on my chest. Our mugs of tea lie forgotten on my desk. 

**_~the next day~_ **

“Good morning baby.” I say, ruffling his hair. He smiles, nuzzling his head back into my hand. 

“What time is it?” He asks, sleep thick on his voice, and I check the time on my phone. I’m quietly horrified when I see it’s 3pm. But it’s a Saturday, so I know my parents and Mikey won’t really care. 

“3pm.” I say, and he giggles. God, that sound. If I could bottle it up, and indulge on it, I would. 

“We really were tired, weren’t we?” He says, and I kiss the top of his head. He’s sitting against my headboard, his head on my shoulder. 

“Are you feeling better?” I ask him. 

“Yeah. You were so right.” He says, making grabby hands at me. 

“I always am, my love.” I say, climbing out of bed. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“You know me so well.” He says, and I smile to myself as I walk up the stairs. My Mom is sitting at the kitchen table, a half-lit cigarette held delicately in her right hand. She’s a classy lady, even by Jersey’s standards. 

“Nice of you to join us, Gerard.” She says, taking a drag from her cigarette and tapping it on the ashtray. 

“Mom, I was tired.” I say, folding my arms over my chest defensively and rolling my eyes at her.

“I know you were, honey. I love the new hair, by the way. It suits you way more than the red did.” She says, going to rake her hands through it, just as Pete and Mikey walk down the stairs. 

“Hey, look! Gerard’s alive!” Pete says to Mikey, and he laughs, leaning against the banister. He’s grown again recently, and he’s taller than me now. 

“Piss off, Pete.” I say, rolling my eyes and my Mom gives me a Look. “Mom, I’m practically an adult.” I say, but I pull her into a hug anyway. “Do we have any orange juice?” I ask. 

“In the fridge.” Mom says, going back to her cigarette. 

“Thanks Mom.” I say, putting a pop tart in the toaster and getting out two glasses and a tray. Mikey raises an eyebrow at me, nodding towards the coffee pot. I shake my head, and I nod towards the basement door. He looks confused for a second, and then he smiles, walking towards it and opening it for me. 

I walk down the stairs to my Frankie, hoping that he’s not fallen back asleep. Luckily, he hasn’t, and he comes to get the tray from me. “You’re a lifesaver. I was so hungry.” He says, setting it down precariously on my bed. “What pop tarts are these?” His mouth is full of pastry, I’m amazed that he’s not choking. 

“Oreo. The best flavour.” I say, sitting down next to him. “You look like you’re enjoying them.” I say. He does. His mouth is full of it, and there are oreo pieces smeared across his cheeks. 

“Shut up dork. I am.” He says, taking a big drink from his orange juice. “What are we doing today?” He asks.

“Whatever you want to.” I reply, and he smiles somewhat self consciously. “Frankie, what are you plotting?”

“I’m not plotting anything, Gee. The cheek.” He says, sarcasm heavy in his voice. I;m glad he’s not planning anything. That gives me time to execute my plan. To ask Frank to be my date to the winter formal.

I always used to hate going to dances at my old school. Mainly because I wasn’t out, and I had to wear a dress. Sometimes because of Bert. He’d want to always show me off to his gross soccer friends that would say things about me, and they’d try to put their hands all over me. I remember in my freshman year getting kicked out of the homecoming dance for kicking one of Bert’s friends in the balls because he wouldn’t leave me alone. Frank taps my arm, trying to get my attention. “What’s up baby?” I ask.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks me, and he’s made of mischief. His eyes are practically alight with it

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I say, grinning. Two can play at this game.

“Yes, actually, I would.” He says, smirking. The cocky little shit. He puts his glass of orange juice on my desk, and starts to tickle me, of all things. 

“Frankie, stop it!” I squeal, trying to push him off me, but that’s like fanning a flame. He starts tickling me harder, laughing as he continues to torture me. 

“I don’t stop until you tell me.” He says, and I sigh. Trust Frank to find the most adorable way of being petty. “Tickle or tell, Mr Way. That’s just how I work.”

“Fine! Come to the winter formal with me?” I ask, and his face is unreadable. He looks happy, but also kind of annoyed. 

“I was going to ask you that.” He says, and I press my lips to his, just to shut him up.

“Well, it looks like I did it first.” I say, smirking. 

“You did, you cocky bastard.” Frank says, but there’s no malice to his voice. “But you’re my cocky bastard. C’mere.” He says, and I oblige. He’s a good 3 inches shorter than me, but the best big spoon out there. Just as I‘m getting comfortable, Mikey knocks at my door. 

“Come in Mikes.” I call, and my door opens a bit. “I’m decent, don’t worry about that.” I say, and I hear his exhale as he walks into my room, wrinkling his nose. 

“Dude, it stinks in here.” Mikey says, collecting old cereal bowls and coffee mugs. I roll my eyes. 

“Did Mom send you down here so all my shit can be gone?” I say, and Mikey grimaces, his arms full of my dirty dishes. 

“You’re her favourite.” He says. “Actually, no. You’re her favourite biological child. Pete’s her actual favourite.” He says, and I grin. 

“Bitter much, Mikes?” I smirk, and as he leaves the room, he flips me off over his shoulder. “Fucking idiot.” I say, but I don’t mean it. He’s my baby brother. Which means I protect him with my life, while relentlessly teasing him. I can’t believe I’m not going to be spending Christmas with him this year. I crawl back to Frank, burying my head in the crook of his neck. He likes to cuddle like this. “Frank?” I ask, looking up at him. 

“Yes darling?” He whispers in response. 

“There’s another thing I wanted to ask you.” I say, exhaling deeply. “Do you want to spend Christmas with me? With your parents being, y’know, not the best.” Frank looks at me, and I notice he’s smiling sadly. 

“I could try? I’m going upstate for Christmas Eve to see Dad and his new girlfriend, but I’d so much rather spend time with you.” He says, and I smile, holding him to me. 

“This Christmas is going to be great.” I sigh, Frank nods, holding me against him. 

Mikey:

Right, I’m just going to say it. I’m worried about Gee. Really worried. He hasn’t been this bad since last summer. Back when he was with Bert. I’m not saying that Frank’s a bad guy, I just don’t think he’s at his best. I bring it up with Pete when we’re out shopping. 

“Babe? Is Gerard seeming off to you?” I ask, through a mouthful of cupcake. Peter looks up from their iced coffee - stereotypical gay, iced coffee id the only type they’ll drink - and they look at me, clearly confused.

“I mean, yeah, but no more than usual. Why’d you ask?” They say. We’re standing on the platform of the train station. It’s not like we’re even planning on going anywhere. Pete likes it, though. 

“It’s like last summer, when Bert was fucking with him. I don’t think it’s Frank though.” I say, my brow furrowing. Pete kisses it, and pulls me closer. 

“Mikes, I think you’re worrying about nothing. You do that a lot. But if you’re worried, we could get Ray to talk to him.” Pete suggests, and I nod in agreement, trying to ignore the anxious little knot in the pit of my stomach. 

“Good idea babe.” Is all I can say. I feel like I’m teetering on the edge of tears. Pete pulls me close to their side, their arm protective over my shoulder. 

“I know you worry about him, sweetheart.” Pete says, and that pushes me over the edge. I hate crying in public. I feel so weak and defenceless when I do it. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“But we haven’t even picked out what we’re going to wear for winter formal.” I say, whining. 

“There will be other days. Come on.” They say, taking my hand and we walk towards the parking lot. “I think this is more about you than your brother.” They say, when we’re both inside their car. 

“What do you mean by that?” I ask, turning to face them. I don’t know how I’m feeling. I’m not angry, or upset. Maybe a bit confused? 

“There’s no easy way to say this, Mikey.” Pete starts, and I look at them almost impatiently. “But I think you’re letting too much of your headspace be taken over by worrying about your brother. He’s able to fight his own battles.” Pete says gently, holding my hand. I sigh. I knew this was coming. 

“I know I do, love. It’s just, I feel like I’m destined to care so much about him.” I say, running my hands through my hair. I read somewhere that it can relieve stress. “Besides, why would I be thinking of my brother when I have Pete Wentz in my car?” I say, through my last mouthful of cupcake. 

“Well, Mikeyway, that’s an excellent point.” They say, taking me by the back of my neck, and swooping in to kiss me. Believe it or not, it’s not the weirdest place we’ve ever made out. That would have to be in the back row of Spanish class. 

“We should get home.” I say, breathless. 

“Yeah, we should. I think that cop over there’s beginning to get suspicious.” They say, and I shrug. 

“ACAB.” I say, kissing them once more, but then we pull away Pete’s right. I wouldn’t trust that cop as far as I could throw him. “Drive.” I say, when I see him approaching. 

“Babe, we’re giving ‘be gay do crime’ a whole new meaning. I love it.” Pete says, grinning. 

“I love you.” I say, and their hand finds its way onto my knees. I love how handsy they are. If it was anyone else, it would be annoying, but with Pete, it just feels like home. 

As we’re walking into the house, Mom and Dad smile at us. “Did you get everything you need?” He asks, and I shake my head. 

“It was too busy.” I say, half smiling. Mom’s always been better at understanding my anxiety than Dad. He grew up in the 70s, so I can’t blame him. But showing a bit of empathy occasionally would be nice. Mom pats me on the shoulder. 

“I understand, honey. How about we both go straight after school on Tuesday? Bring Pete.” She says, rubbing my shoulder. 

“Thanks Mom.” I say, and she kisses my forehead. 

“That’s my job, Donna!” Pete says, and she falls about laughing. 

“You can have your boyfriend back now, Pete. I’m finished with him.” She says, and I walk over to them, and I bury my head in their neck. 

“Have you got any plans for the winter formal?” She asks, and I look over at Pete.

“It’s the evening before we fly to Chicago, so we can’t go too crazy.” Pete says, and my Mom nods. 

“I know you two are going to be sensible. It’s just Frank and Gerard that I’m worried about. If I know those two, they’ll see it as a party and go absolutely batshit insane.” om says, and I nod in agreement. 

“I didn’t know that Frank had finally asked Gee.” Pete says. They’re sitting on the countertop, their legs crossed at their ankles. They’re looking down at their phone, and I snatch it from them and wrap my arms around their torso. I’m leaning against them and the countertop. “Excuse me, Mikeyway. I was texting that Awsten kid. He says he can do the Thanksgiving gig!” They say, excited. I smile. It’s sweet to see them so happy about something that isn’t going to directly impact their own band. “Can I have it back please?” They ask, giving me their famous butter-wouldn’t-melt smile. I smirk, and I put it in my back pocket. 

“Attention please.” I say, smiling and twirling my hair around my finger. It works like a charm. 

“You’re unfairly attractive.” They whine, but they pull me in for a hug anyway. 

“I know.” I say, sweetly smiling back. “Shit, babe. You smell amazing.” I say, practically inhaling them. 

“Thank you, I think. It’s that new cologne that you like. I think it’s actually yours.” They say, kissing the top of my head. Mom’s looking down at The Trentonian. She’s used to toning down Pete and I’s bullshit. 

“Get a room you two.” Mom says, and we grin at her. 

“Good idea, Donna.” Pete says, grinning as they pull me up to my bedroom. 

  
  


**_sorry this took so long guys, i’ve been in a bit of a creative slump as of recently, and i’ve been kind of unmotivated to write, so i’m sorry if this felt so all over the place. i was planning to get this out for my birthday, but i wasn’t happy with it, so here we are, four days late :)_ **

**_thank you very much for reading, feel free to leave kudos/comments !! i know for a fact that you guys will enjoy the next chapter :)_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	3. 3

Mikey:

Pete’s pulling me up to my bedroom. In plain sight of my Mom. I know she likes to play it down, and act like she’s a cool Mom, but I can see that it bothers her. But at this moment, I just don’t care. I wrap my arms around Pete’s neck, and they push me into my door frame, their arms around my waist. I let them explore my mouth with their tongue, and I pull them in closer by their belt loops on their too tight skinny jeans. “Since when did you get so good at this?” Pete asks me, gasping for air and then diving back in for a kiss. 

“Well, I learned from the best.” I say, knotting my hands in their hair, and trailing my fingers down their jawline to their pulse point, and putting a little bit of pressure on it. “I see something’s got you a little more excited than usual.” I whisper, my hot breath fanning over their ear. They squirm under me, meeting my lips for another searing kiss. I let them take control, as they spin me around, by back hitting my bedroom wall with a satisfying and slightly muffled thud. 

“Well, Mikeyway, it seems that a bit of role reversal is going on, doesn’t it?” Pete practically growls into my ear, making me shiver. I’m too worked up to answer them, so I look them dead in the eyes, my breaths ragged. “Fucking hell, you’re going to have to stop doing that to me.” They say, going for another kiss. It’s not until now I remember the door is open. 

“Babe, get the door.” I hiss. I know I’ve ruined the moment, and I’m probably going to have to calm down on my own, but I don’t want to. It doesn’t look like Pete wants to, either, with the urgency that they come back to me with. “You’re a lifesaver.” I breathe out, as they start getting to work on my neck. 

“Please, Mikeyway. Tell me something I don’t already know.” They say, a cocky smirk toying with their lips. They give me one last kiss, and they sit on the edge of my bed. “How would you feel about a game of Mario Kart?” I huff in response, and I know I’m going to need to take matters into my own hands if I’m going to get what I want. I sit on their lap, facing them, and I grab their face for a kiss. That exact moment, I hear my Mom tap on the door. I sigh, and get up. 

“What do you want, Mom?” I say, sticking my bottom lip out. Because at this point I’m basically three years old and petty. First Pete won’t give me what I need, and now Mom just happens to be doing laundry. “We were in the middle of something.” I hiss, and she gives me that knowing motherly ook. 

“And what would that be, Michael?” She asks, and she’s clearly taking the piss out of Pete and I. 

“Well, Mother, we were just about to play Mario Kart.” I say, smiling sweetly. Pete’s leaning against my bed, looking at something on their phone. A devilish grin plays on their lips, as they bend down to set up the Wii, their wonderful ass in the corner of my vision. My eyes wander, and I have to remind myself that I’m talking to my Mom - who could have easily walked in on us. I take a deep breath, finishing my sentence. ”You know, the totally innocent game that two teenagers can play without one of their mothers getting overly suspicious and helicopter-y.” I say, smiling sweetly. 

“If you’re sure.” Mom says, giving me the side eye.

“God Mom, I’m sure. Can you let us play now? In peace.” I say, taking my pile of clean clothes and dumping them on my bed. I’ll put them away later. She gives me her knowing look once more, and then she closes the door. I think she winked at me. “Sorry about her.” I say, turning to face Pete. The smile, cupping my face with their hands. 

“Mikeyway, whatever we do is going to be awesome.” They say, and I smile self consciously as they plant a kiss to the corner of my mouth. “But yeah, Mario Kart sounds fun.” They say, and I smile, thinking of my game plan. 

Pete’s playing as Daisy, and they’re in first place, the cocky motherfucker. Luckily for me, I’ve been holding back this entire game, and as I see an item box approaching, I smirk. My plan is finally coming together. I sit on Pete’s lap, kissing them softly. I drive through the item box, and I’ve hit the jackpot. A blue shell. I press the 2 button on my Wii remote, and I watch the shock register on their face, as I take first place over the finish line. 

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” I say, smiling sweetly. I’m the picture of innocence. “Why the angry face?” I ask, playing dumb. 

“You know what you did.” They say, scowling and turning away from me. I grab their head with my hands, worried that I’ve actually made them med, and I kiss all over their face, trying to get a positive reaction out of them. I know they can’t stay mad at me for too long. “And that was the best game of Mario Kart we’ve ever had.” They say, kissing me roughly. I hear the front door click, and my phone beeps. 

“One sec, babe. As much as I’d like to continue this, I need to check this message. 

**mom: your dad and i are going out, we need to check on your grandmother's house. we might make an evening out of it and catch a movie. we’ve had no alone time since we were in LA. there’s money for dinner on the kitchen countertop.**

_ delivered - 19:24 _

I look up at Pete with wide eyes. “Mom and Dad are out.” I say slowly, blinking. I hope they’re thinking what I’m thinking. I _ really _ hope they’re thinking what I’m thinking. 

“What a coincidence, Mikeyway.” Pete says, looking me up and down. They always think they’re being so subtle, and then they lick their lips. Fucking hell. I think I’m about to pass out from the intensity and heat coursing through my veins. Anyone with eyes could tell that they were checking me out. 

I sit on my bed, my hands folded in my lap. I look up at Pete, my head tilted to the left. “What do you have in mind for tonight?” I ask, trying to keep the excitement and anticipation out of my voice. 

“Well sugar, I think we both know what I have in mind.” They whisper hotly into my ear. I practically snap my neck as I look over my shoulder at them. Their hands are trailing up my chest, and I lean back to them, resting my head on their shoulder. “This okay? Just tell me if you want me to stop.” They say, and I smile.

“This is good.” Is all I manage to say, my brain is cloudy from what Pete’s doing to me. It’s better than good, though. So much better than good. “Are you comfortable with this?” I ask. 

“Very.” They say, sucking just below my ear. Their voice is lower than usual and it has a growl to it. “Fuck, Mikey.” They groan, as I roll my hips into them. I smile to myself. I mustn’t be that that bad at this, if I can make sounds like that come out of Pete’s pretty little mouth. They pull me in for another kiss, their hand on the back of my head. I’m on top of them, trying to get some leverage. I’m on all fours, and Pete’s doing an excellent job of devouring my lips. 

“I’m ready.” I gasp in between kisses. “For real, this time.” 

“Are you sure?” They ask, and I nod rapidly. “Mikeyway, remember our rule on consent. It’s verbal or not at all.” They say, holding my face and gently grazing my cheekbone with the pad of their thumb. They’re staring into my eyes, and they’re so beautiful at this moment. It juxtaposes the heat and intensity of the previous few minutes.

“Yeah Pete. I'm sure.” My voice comes out breathy, and my chest is rapidly rising and falling. 

“Okay, baby boy. On your back.” They say, their hands fumbling at my belt buckle. I draw in a shaky breath as their fingertips graze the sensitive skin above my dick. They look up at me, smirking. There’s a softness to it, though. “First time jitters?” They ask. 

I blush and try to hide my face. “It feels good.” I say, giggling and arching my back. Pete’s face breaks out into the biggest grin I’ve ever seen. Pete takes the back of my neck, pulling me into a world colliding kiss. They’re tugging on the hem of my t-shirt, and I lift my arms above my head, letting them throw it off. Their shirt joins mine on the floor shortly after.

We’re making out shirtless on my bed, and it feels like the first time we planned to do anything like this. The day after my accident. I think fondly back to that night, and even though it was a matter of weeks ago, it seems like a lifetime ago. Pete’s hands are on my hips, and their thumbs keep going into the dips of my hip bones. I want them to keep going, for them to finally give my dick some attention. I grab their right wrist, and I place their hand over my dick. They look up at me, and I smile. “Please, Pete. Touch me.” I say, trying to keep my voice level. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” They say, grinning as they unzip my jeans. They smile as they see my dick, shaping me out through the thin fabric of my underwear. Their feather soft touch makes my breath hitch and I squirm on the bed. I can already tell I’m wet, and that thought, while it’s absolutely fucking amazing, terrifies me for some reason. They put their hand over me, and my moan is loud and high pitched. I clamp my hand over my mouth, embarrassed. “Don’t hold back, baby. Being vocal is hot as shit.” They murmur into my ear and I smile. Whatever they’re doing feels good, and as they’re pumping my dick, I let my head fall back, losing myself to the pleasure. 

“More, Pete.” I moan, my hand in their hair. I feel giddy, almost drunk with pleasure. I guide Pete’s head to my leaking dick, rolling my hips forwards. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” They say, looking at me with inquisitive eyes.

“Pete, please.” I start, but they lift their index finger up to my lips. 

“Darling, you can tell me what you need. It’s okay.” They say, going to kiss me again. They’re still so sweet with me, even in intense moments like this. A whole new feeling takes over my body, and it’s so different to the new and intense emotions I’ve been feeling, but this one is so soothing and familiar, that it allows me to gather myself. 

“Can you, can you give me a blowjob?” I say, softly. I think they heard me, as their face lights up at the request.

“Of course I can.” They say, kissing me one last time before getting on their knees in front of me. My whole body is shaking with want and anticipation, and I’ll admit that I’m slightly nervous. Pete’s done this before. I know they have. They take my tip in their mouth, sucking at it once, and then taking the rest of me in. I moan loudly, not letting myself hold back, and I thrust my hips towards their face. They bob their head, trying not to gag, and they hum around me. The sensation knocks me off guard, but I moan loudly, as it feels so good. 

“Do that again,” I say, between breaths. “The humming thing.” I clarify, as Pete raises an eyebrow up at me. They hum again, and I feel like my knees are about to give way under me. Then, oh God, Pete’s free hand snakes up in between my legs to play with my balls. That does it for me, and I’m over the edge. I don’t have enough time to warn Pete before I cum, and I smile, feeling the aftershocks coursing through me as I flop down onto my bed. Pete’s kicking off their jeans and crawling on top of me, kissing me roughly. 

“Who’s my good boy?” They whisper into my ear, and I pull them down onto me, kissing them with such fire and intent that I’m already half hard again. “M gonna make you cum again.” They say, and I grin, moving my hands to cup their ass. 

“Please.” I pant, their thigh rubbing against my dick. Their hand is on my dick. 

“You’re gonna cum so hard Mikeyway.” Pete mutters, leaving lovebites all over my neck and down my chest. “You look so beautiful now. All fucked out and sensitive.” And their hand is on my dick, moving fast, and I know I’m not going to last. In my haze, I feel around for Pete’s cock. 

“Can I?” I ask, my hand hovering. They turn to look at me with a wrecked expression, and that almost does it for me. 

“Yes, Mikey. You can.” They say while groaning, and I wrap my hand around their dick. 

I’ve never done this to someone else before. I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth, and I begin to pump their dick. I earn a loud, low moan from their lips, and a flutter of pride swells in my chest. I made them do that. I’m trying to mirror their actions, and my eyes are only on them. I take a mental snapshot of them, their eyes half lidded and their jaw slack from the stimulation. My hips are thrusting up off my bed, meeting their fist with every thrust. I speed mine up, occasionally putting my thumb into their slit, adding more lubrication. That seems to do the trick, as they shout my name as they cum all over their chest and my fist. The image of my beautiful datemate sends me over the edge for the second time in 15 minutes. 

I have no idea what to do with my hand, so I raise it to my mouth, and taste them. I see Pete’s doing the same with theirs, and I pull them in for a kiss. Luckily, there are tissues by my bed, so we clean each other up, stopping occasionally to steal a few kisses. 

I flop back onto my bed, my head hitting the pillow. “Babe, that was something else.” I say, cuddling into their side. Pete wraps one of their arms around me, and pulls me in closer. “Does it normally make you this tired?” I yawn, and Pete kisses my forehead. 

“Just relax, sweetheart. You were absolutely amazing.” They say, smiling sleepily. “Looks like we’re going to have to sort out your sheets, though.” 

“Yeah, I forgot about that.” I say, grimacing. I climb out of bed, and I strip my sheets, forgetting that I’m still naked. 

“You might want to put some clothes on, babe. I don;t think Gerard would appreciate seeing his younger brother naked. Here, take these.” It’s Pete’s Iron Maiden sweater and soccer shorts. 

“Thank you darling.” I say, taking my stained sheets down to the laundry room. “Can you put me some fresh sheets on?”

“Of course I can.” They say, smiling softly. I look down at the living room, and the coast is clear, except from the cat. She’s probably hungry, bless her. I load the sheets into the washing machine, and then I sort out her dinner, scratching her behind her ears. I knock on the door to the basement. 

“Gee? You hungry?” I call, and I don’t wait for his answer, because I know I am. I run back up the stairs to Pete, handing them the phone. “Babe? Can we order food?” I ask. There’s no trace of what we just did, and I breathe a heavy sigh of relief. 

“By that, do you mean that you want food but you don’t like ordering over the phone as it makes your anxiety worse?” They ask, and I pout. “I’m teasing, sweetheart. Of course we can order food.” They say, picking me up and I wrap my legs around their waist. “Babe, not again. Your dick will fall off, and we both know how unfortunate that will be.” 

“I just want cuddles.” I say, but I kiss their cheek regardless. 

“Yeah, and you just wanted to play Mario Kart.” They grin. “But that was the best game of Mario Kart I’ve ever had. Blue shells are the best foreplay.”

“Damn right.” I say, kissing their lips.

  
  
  


**_hey guys !! that was quite something… did y’all enjoy that chapter ?? it was my first time writing smut, and i have to admit, it wasn’t that bad !!_ **

**_how are you guys ?? i hope you’re enjoying the story, please leave a comment/kudos i you enjoyed, they really motivate me to keep going._ **

**_\-- ted x_ **


End file.
